Bromley Zakks off
by bbeattie0704
Summary: This is a story that I made that is not actually based off of anything and I just made it up but this website made me pick a genre so dont expect any recognizable characters. Just a quick disclaimer this is a mature gay fan fiction that is intended for a older audience but anyone could probably read it.
It began as any normal monday at school would. All of the students went to their first hour and got breakfast. Zakkry and Jacob had social studies. After the students finished their first three classes, Zakkry and Jacob went to math class where something special was happening. It was a testing day, so everybody got moved from their normal seats. After a student finished their test, they were allowed to sit wherever they wanted; as long as they did not sit next to another student that was still taking a test. Once everyone in their friend group was finished with their tests, Zakkry and Jacob decided to go and sit in the back of the class with the rest of their friends. Everyone was laughing, having fun, talking, and telling jokes. But when Zakkry got up to move seats Jacob accidently touched his bulge... and noticed it was quite a considerable size. suddenly Jacob felt something. He had a boner! And a hard one at that! He quickly realized that he had to do something... quickly! Or else.. his friends would see there was something going on so he ran to the bathroom, but he wasn't the only one who was affected by that intimate moment. Zakkry had felt Jacob's hand gently rub against his manhood and he had enjoyed it, so he decided to make up the excuse of going to the bathroom too. After they Jacob made it to the bathroom he decided the quickest way to get rid of the raging erection he had would be to masturbate while the image was still fresh in his mind, but what Jacob did not know was that in the stall right next to him Zakkry was doing the exact same thing however Jacob ended up making a little bit too much noise and Zakkry recognized it he was contemplating peeking under the stall but in the end his lust got the better of him and he watched. He had never seen a cock so girthy before, he wanted it inside of him. This exciting peep show went on for a few minutes until Jacob eventually saw Zakkry staring but Zakkry did not know that he saw him and Jacob did not mind in fact he did not even stop, knowing that Zakkry was watching him only made his throbbing cock even harder. Zakkry noticed the change in Jacob's behavior and decided that it wasn't a big deal how ever he did notice that it seemed like something else was happening, Jacob was cumming! Zakkry had never seen so much cum before it shot out of Jacob's cock in a hot, thick, creamy, white stream. There was so much that it almost filled up the toilet. After Jacob had finished and left the bathroom Zakkry didn't have much trouble finishing himself he decided that he would talk to Jacob about what he had seen tomorrow.

End of volume 1

The next day of school Zakkry decided that instead of talking to Jacob at school about what had happened, he would invite Jacob over to his house to talk. The day at school went along as any other normal day but at lunch Zakkry asked Jacob if he wanted to come over to his house and hang out on the weekend. Jacob had a suspicion that Zakkry was inviting him over to his house to peep on him again but he didn't care, he just wanted to have fun. So the rest of the week went by and before you know it, it was Friday and Jacob had gotten permission from his parents to ride the bus over to Zakkry's house with him. After they got to Zakkry's house they hung out and played video games and all of the normal things, they could blare the volume on the T.V. because Zakkry's parents were still at work and his sisters were at either their friends or boyfriends. But then later that night Zakkry decided to take a shower, now it was Jacob's turn to peep. As Zakkry went to the bathroom to take a shower Jacob followed close behind but made sure that Zakkry did not see him. Zakkry shut the door but forgot to lock it. Jacob waited to sneak into the bathroom until Zakkry had stripped of all his clothing and shut the shower curtain. After Zakkry entered the shower and turned on the water Jacob silently crept in and marveled at Zakkry's hot dripping wet body. Zakkry did not notice Jacob sitting next to the shower slowly rubbing his lustful erection. Jacob could hardly contain himself as he watched Zakkry covering himself in lotion like body wash and rinse it off. The process made Jacob extremely horny he wanted Zakkry but he didn't know how to say it. Just then something happened, Zakkry noticed Jacob watching him and became erect. Jacob was surprised by this and wondered why Zakkry had suddenly become erect. Then Jacob looked up to see Zakkry staring at him masturbating. Jacob was frozen stiff and didn't know what to do but just then something unexpected happened, Zakkry slowly asked Jacob, "Do you wanna join me?" Jacob didn't know what to say at first but then after he had regain his senses he calmly said, "I would love to." Then Jacob stood up off the ground and slowly took of all of his clothes and got in the shower with Zakkry. As they bathed together they talked about what had happened earlier that week and laughed about it. After they talked for a while they decided to mess around a little bit in the shower. They took it pretty slow at first kissing and rubbing but then Zakkry got an idea he grab a bottle of whatever was near the shower he put some in his hand and gripped Jacob's cock tight and started giving him a handjob. At first he just went slow and steady holding on tight to Jacobs pulsating cock, but then he picked up the pace and started stroking faster and faster until Jacob erupted like a volcano. A sea of cum splattered on Zakkry's face as finished stroking an opened his mouth and ejaculate began to fill his mouth. When Jacob stopped cumming Zakkry swallowed the immense amount of cum that had been shot into his mouth, it slid down his throat like a thick creamy soda. A few minutes after they had that quick interaction Jacob was hard again but this time he got to choose and so he told Zakkry to bend over and spread his anus. Zakkry had never had anal sex before so he was nervous but he trusted Jacob. As Zakkry did as he was told Jacob readied his cock to penetrate Zakkry's tight asshole. Jacob slowly inserted his thick cock into Zakkry's rectum. Zakkry flinched a little at first but then he noticed how good it felt to have Jacob inside of him. Jacob intensely pounded Zakkry's asshole until he started to moan, then Jacob started thrusting faster and harder until Zakkry screamed as he felt Jacob cumming inside of him. When Jacob pulled his cock out of Zakkry's anus cum basically dripped out into the tub and down the drain. They both got out of the shower, dried themselves off, and got dressed. They decided not to tell their friends about what had happened that night for a while. The rest of the weekend Zakkry and Jacob had "fun" and just hung out until they went back to school on Monday.

End of volume 2


End file.
